kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Kugatachi
Kaname Kugatachi or Freya, was the Third Fist of Ragnarok and a user of Kugatachi style jōjutsu. She joined Ragnarok in order to learn techniques from Ogata, but never met him. Freya has her own personal attack squad called the Valkyries and believes that in order for women to be as strong as men, they have to resort to using weapons. Appearance Freya is a fairly tall dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She has a curvaceous and well-endowed woman with a fairly well-muscled frame and is usually seen in a blue spandex bodysuit and orange leather jacket. She also has a thin scar running across her left cheek. Personality and Beliefs Despite strongly believing in the rules of Ragnarok, she is not completely heartless and actually puts her principles of the Katsujinken, likely ingrained into her by her master, before them: she let Kisara, a former loyal subordinate, go peacefully after the latter storms their headquarters and declares a challenge against Freya, who says that she had already been punished for her treachery by the Valkyries. Freya also refuses to continue after Kisara breaks her staff, believing that once her staff is broken, it is already her defeat, and acknowledges Kisara for her strength. While a very strong fighter and almost disregarding her gender, she has a fear of mice which she displays with very girlish reactions, jumping into Thor's arms to escape the mouse, much to his enjoyment. Plot Outline After three Fists quit Ragnarok, she begins to wonder about the mystery behind the Shinpaku Alliance, the likes of which caused the Fists to defect. She later witnesses Kisara barge into Ragnarok's headquarters and declare her challenge. During Freya's fight against Kisara, she manages to keep the latter at bay with her staff techniques, until Kisara breaks her staff with her double drop kick, refusing to continue once her staff is broken. After Ragnarok disbands, she continues to train with Kisara and even teams up with her against armed opponents. Freya fights as part of Shinpaku during the DofD Tournament, wanting no part of their group until coerced that she could fight strong opponents at the tournament. Like the others, she is motivated by Mizunuma's dedication and reason to fight and rushes out with Takeda, Kisara, and Thor to eliminate the other Black Squad members, narrowly saving Thor from being beheaded by Captain K's steel wire and fights alone against him. The block walls serve to disadvantage her, forcing her to face the maze of wires that her opponent has set up. Freya shortly gains the upper hand when her opponent accidentally traps himself in a ring of steel wires, though is forced on the defensive once again when her enemy latches onto an overhanging wire above and uses the advantage of the higher blocks to attack. She propels herself up to his block, greatly surprising him as she straddles him and shoots her staff just short of his throat. She requests her opponent to "live on", supported by Diego Carlo, who believes that the loser must obey the winner. She mentioned taking a liking to Ukita during the tournament and displays a slight degree of naivity or dedication to the advice of any master to advance her techniques, believing Kensei when he told her to do a sexy pose, under the guise of "training". While training during the night, Freya, along with Thor and Takeda, are assaulted by Sho Kano, who injures her severely and prevents her from participating in Shinpaku's next match. During the invasion of Despair Island, she teams up with the other injured Shinpaku members and Hermit and defeats Fortuna with some difficulty. In Battle 277, she graduated high school, became a first year in college, and teaches in her family's dojo, during which she, like the other captains of Shinpaku, is approached by Kajima Satomi, who offers her a choice to join YOMI or die by their hands. Freya is kidnapped by Yami, who use her as ransom to coerce her grandfather into joining their ranks. She is saved by the invading Shinpaku Alliance and Shigure, and later, by Niijima, who uses his Revolving Colony Ukemi to break her fall from the truck. She thanks Kenichi later with a present and her affection for Ukita is shown when she has another present in her bag with a ribbon on it. : She is later seen along with the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance following the Ryozanpakou members to a remote Yami base that Kenichi and his masters were planning to invade, and was seen demonstrating her surfing skills as she gracefully rode up the waves. Freya later checked-in inside a local hotel, where she rented a room together with Kisara. And after taking a bath, exited the bathroom with a towel over her head to dry her hair and is wearing nothing but her bikini-bottom much to Kisara's chagrin when she sees Freya, flabbergasted by how well-endowed she was. Freya doesn't seem to notice Kisara's embarassment and proceeded to ask room-mate about how things are going with Ukita, only to denied that there were anything going on between Kisara and Ukita. Freya then lid down on the bed, musing on Kisara's comments. She was then asked by Kisara to put something on, but Freya resists, stating that she always sleeps topless. Abilities As one the original three Fists of Ragnarak, Freya is a highly skill fighter. She has been trained by her grandfather since a young age to inherit their family's Kugatachi style and is skilled enough to train others into capable fighters. Expert Weapons Specialist: '''As one the original three Fists of Ragnarak, Freya is a highly skill fighter. A weapons-specialist, Freya has great proficiency in countless types of weapons, having personally trained her Valkyrie Sqaud to use their respective weapons. Despite her versatile weapon skills, Freya primary and preferred style of combat is with her jo staff. While having yet to complete her grandfather's training, Freya has become highly proficient in the basic usage of her jo staff and the various techniques of the Kugatachi style. '''Expert Strategist and Tactician: '''In addition to her superb skill, Freya has repeatedly shown a keen intellect. From a single glance at her opponent's, she can determine a basic idea of their current thoughts despite their demeanor. In battle, Freya is also shown to be very resourceful and calculating. While a staff is already the most versatile of weapons, Freya has modified hers staff for even more versatility. It is now shorter and can be disassembled into two smaller parts for more options in battle. This also giving her a tacticial advantage of hiding the two parts in her jacket sleeves. When fighting, she will usually begin by gauging her opponents to better understand her opponent's skill and tactics. She is also highly adept at using the battlefield to her advantage, even turning her opponent's own strategy against them. '''Great Physical Prowess: In addition to her noticeably full-figured frame, Freya also sports a well-toned one as well. This is to make better use of her fighting style, making Freya puts considerable effort into her physical conditioning. This is most commonly seen from her lifting large weights. With her strict training, Freya has become very well-rounded in battle. She has shown considerable strength in staff strikes that can knock out a behemoth of man in a single blow, speed that even one as alert as Miu had difficultly followinging, and agility that allows her to scale most terrains and adjust her position even in midair to strike at any direction effectively. Trivia *She is named after Freya, a Norse fertility goddess and leader of the Valkyries. *She is shown to be afraid of mice when she saw Touchmaru after Fortuna's defeat by jumping to Thor for protection. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ragnarok Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Disciple Category:Katsujinken